


Serenity.

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan's first time is more emotional than he thought it would be.





	Serenity.

He felt Phil everywhere. His mouth on his neck, his hands roaming his body, his cock buried deep inside him. His body was on fire; his hair was curled with sweat, he felt crushed by Phil on top of him but he also felt safer than he ever had in his whole life. 

His whole life, he was afraid of this. He was so scared that being gay was bad, that he was wrong, and that he’d never feel safe or normal or loved. Now here he was, losing his virginity to the man he had fallen in love with, someone who loved him back. And it was overwhelming. 

“You good?” Phil whispered in his ear.

The covers were pulled up over them, Dan’s nails dug crescent moons into Phil’s back as he held onto him. The hot air leaving his mouth in steady pants filled the space around them making it even hotter in there. Dan nodded, afraid that if he spoke he’d make a noise he wasn't proud of. 

There was something emotional about finally being free. He was having sex with a man. After years and years of suppressing this feeling and thinking he’d never get to be himself, yet here he was being as gay as he could possibly be. 

Phil hit his prostate, he let out a high pitched moan. He squeezed his eyes closed, feeling embarrassed but full of pleasure at the same time. Phil kissed from his neck to Dan’s jaw, up to his cheek and over to his mouth finally. 

Phil’s on hand slid up his side, he traced his arm as he made his way to cup Dan’s cheek. Dan whimpered, he felt himself getting so close, he was so unbelievably turned on, more than he ever has been in his whole entire life. It felt right. So right. 

“Phil,” Dan moaned into Phil’s open mouth. “Close.” 

Phil picked up the pace, the once steady rocking of his hips became powerful thrusts repeatedly hitting his prostate. Dan stopped hiding his noises, moaning with each brush of his prostate. Phil reached between them to jerk Dan off and help him get closer. 

He screamed out one final moan as he came over Phil’s fist and all up his chest. He couldn’t steady his breath, his heart was beating so fast. Every emotion possible rushed over him and his only reaction was to start quietly crying. 

Phil finished, pulling out and dropping his limp breathless body onto Dan. His face was in Dan’s neck, Dan tried to play off his chest heaving as him still coming down but he let out a sob. 

Phil peeked his head up, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Dan croaked, sobbing uncontrollably. His cheeks were soaking wet, his eyes stung from the tears and his heart was bursting. 

“Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” he asked, shifting his weight off Dan, resting on one elbow and looking down at him with so much care and worry.

“I’m gay,” he sobbed. His chest was heaving now, everything was too much. He was out here being gay and free and himself for the first time and he couldn’t handle it.

“Oh, babe,” he replied softly, “it’s okay, there's nothing wrong with that. You’re so wonderfully you, I love you so much.” 

That was the first time Phil ever said that to him. 

When he offered to take Dan’s virginity, because he was scared and didn’t trust anyone else, he thought maybe he was just doing it because he was a friend, and cause he was horny. Dan really wasn’t okay now. He grabbed Phil and pulled him down into a hug. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love being gay with you.” 

Phil made being gay feel safe. He made it feel right. He was unbelievably grateful that he got to lose his virginity to Phil.


End file.
